Nothing Left to Hide
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Everything seems fine and dandy for the Winchesters and their occasional hunting partners and girlfriends, Aurora Sinclair and Lana Meckenzie, but you can't outrun your past; Dean/OC; Sam/OC; Aurora belongs to Becca
1. Bomb Made of Awesome

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this is kind of like an alternate dimension of OC characters using Lana who is mine and Aurora who is Becca's.**

**I don't know what else to say so read on readers…read on.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"You are so ridiculous, Winchester." Lana Meckenzie said laughing, pulling out of the kiss and working on getting his buttons undone.

After an entire year of flirting and hunting together sometimes, Lana Meckenzie had found her way into the circle of trust of the one and only Dean Winchester. They had met when he'd tried to take over her hunt with his younger brother, Sam, and since then they'd kept in touch and occasional done a hunt together. She was the first woman Dean seemed to actually talk to on the phone once a week as well, and even though Aurora Sinclair, Sam's ever doting CIA girlfriend, teased him about it, sometimes he could take it just for these little moments.

The four had been at a bar catching up on some information about a potential hunt in the area, when Lana had mentioned that there was a spell book back at the motel in her duffle that she could use. Dean insisted on walking her back, leaving Sam and Aurora the car, not wanting to let her get mugged along the way. Instead of thinking about any kind of research, however, Lana had kissed Dean, laughing a little when he teased her about her lying to Aurora and Sam just to get in some R&R.

"I'm adorable, Meckenzie." Dean responded, going for his belt quickly, sitting on the edge of the motel bed and smirking when Lana immediately straddled his lap and threw her jacket onto the floor.

Lana laughed a little. "You're full of yourself, is what you are."

"Whoa, okay!" Aurora exclaimed as she opened up the door, Sam covering her eyes as Dean tossed his button-up to the ground.

Dean was still wearing his white t-shirt even though his jeans were unfastened, Lana still fully dressed and blushing feverishly. Confident as she was, Lana wasn't really very bold when it came to sexual aspects of relationships no matter how much she was learning from Dean those days. Aurora laughed a little and pushed Sam's hand off of her eyes not even trying to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Well, I didn't know you animals were in heat." Aurora told them laughing.

Lana covered her eyes and laughed a little, Sam shaking his head at them and leaning on the doorframe.

"Spell book, huh?" Sam asked her. "You guys were coming back to get a spell book?"

"We were gonna bring it back." Lana told him shrugging a little, Dean stroking her hair without realizing it.

Aurora nodded slowly. "Yeah…that's what it looks like."

Lana sighed and got off of Dean's lap, running her fingers through her dark locks and then reaching into her front jeans pocket and grabbing a hair band and pulling her hair back. Aurora shook her head shut the motel door behind her and Sam, watching Lana grab the spell book out of her duffle and hand it to Sam after her hair was pulled back. Dean just kept his perch on the motel bed and heaved a sigh, Sam taking the book and heading over to his laptop to cross reference some things.

"What did you learn from Tiny?" Dean asked Aurora.

Aurora glanced at him. "Well nothing as useful as we were hoping, hence the almost practically following you back."

"Well you _almost_ got me out of my pants, Meckenzie." Dean told Lana with a wink.

"You're not funny." Lana responded as she stood next to Sam, looking over his shoulder at the information he was bringing up.

Dean chuckled as he fastened up his pants. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Because Aurora is mocking you and I can see her out of the corner of my eye." Lana responded, turning and making eye contact with Dean a moment, Aurora bursting out into laughter, a grin breaking out across Sam's face as he tried to keep his in.

Dean rolled his eyes but caught a look at Aurora who was rolling her eyes too, still mocking him—he made it all too easy. He went to the mini fridge and got himself a beer, popping off the top and then sitting back on the motel bed, grabbing his father's journal and opening it up, Lana taking the spell book back from Sam and then sitting next to Dean, their legs touching. Lana moved her hair so that it was all draping over the shoulder farthest from Dean and tilting her head so when he glanced at her his eyes went straight to her exposed neck.

"Peacocking." Aurora coughed, laughing a little as she looked through the newspaper they'd picked up when they had arrived in town.

Lana looked up at her. "You're like a natural cock-block."

"Thank you." Aurora said happily, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

"It's just one of the _many_ reasons why I'm glad we met." Lana told her.

"Right back at you—I like that when you're here, Dean's reined in on a leash." Aurora replied, laughing again and then smiling as Sam kissed the top of her head as she and Lana bumped their fists together.

"I am not a dog." Dean mumbled, closing his mouth when Lana looked at him. "So where does our researching lead us to now?"

Sam sat down next to Aurora and casually pulled her closer to him, his hand on the hip of hers farthest from him. She naturally snuggled her body into his and sat there ready to hear Sam's new plan, Lana moving the arm in between her and Dean and placing her palm on a spot on the mattress behind her so she could lean on it and keep her neck exposed to Dean—she liked him distracted when they weren't fighting things. In fact Aurora had quickly noticed that by keeping Dean focused on her, Lana was able to win practically _any_ argument she entered into…all she had to do was angrily remove her jacket or play with her hair and show her collar bone or her neck off like she was moving her hair because she was frustrated and Dean caved like a house of cards.

"I figure two of us need to do a sweep of the house and the other two need to talk to the other victim's family." Sam announced with a soft nod.

Aurora nodded and looked directly at Dean. "I suggest you _don't_ pair up with Lana because I'm pretty sure the only thing you guys will be on top of is each other."

"I concur, so, Lan and I will check out the house." Sam explained, Lana looking at him as Dean glanced at her.

"Why can't I be on Ror's team?" She asked, pouting a little.

Dean chuckled. "Because you're both trouble makers on your own—together you're like a bomb going off."

"Well you can only handle so much pure awesome at once." Lana replied with a smile before looking back at Sam. "So…we doing this now?"

"Yes, you sicko—get up and get moving." Sam responded, smiling a little when Lana looked at Dean and shrugged.

"Master and Commander has laid down the code." She told him, leaning in. "I'm off to hoist the sail."

Dean nodded and let her kiss him swiftly. "Arrrrg."

"You're the worst pirate ever." Aurora told him, laughing when he flipped her off as Lana held her fist out, Lana kissing Dean as Aurora bumped her fist with her own.

Then just like that, Lana was up and grabbing her jacket up off of the floor, putting it on and heading out the door with Sam. Aurora got up and made sure she had her gun, Dean pulling his button-up and his jacket back on, getting into his shoes and checking for the keys to the Impala.

"You're good cop this time," Aurora informed Dean as they locked up their motel room and headed for the Impala, "I kind of want to be the cute one they think will go easy on them but would rather put a bullet in their head."

Dean laughed loudly as they got into the car. "Why, not? I'm game."

**Note: There isn't an exact plot yet, but oh well, I have things up my sleeves. I hope you've enjoyed this so far and feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. What You Want

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this is still getting to know characters some more and then some angst will happen later, promise.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean laughed as he and Aurora left the house, glad that he had been split up into her group because she kept him entertained. On top of making Dean happy because she kept Sam in a good mood pretty much all the time, Aurora shared Dean's kind of humor and she could hold her own. They were best friends and though he didn't always admit it out loud, Dean considered her part of the family and he enjoyed the time they spent together.

"I loved the, 'we don't want to take you in for 'false information' but if forced to act, we'll arrest you both'." Dean said as he laughed a little more. "How in the world could you tell that they were lying?"

Aurora smiled and shrugged. "I'm part of the CIA, Dean—I have a knack for knowing when people are being untruthful."

"Well it helps us out in this case because we just got new information that points to this Harry Keplar guy being all too similar to our first victim, Judy Cross." Dean said nodding slowly. "Now all we need is the positive EMF reading from Sam and Lanni and we're good to go."

"You love her." Aurora teased laughing some more as Dean sent her a look. "Don't deny it—you've all inadvertently let her in by giving her a nickname. If you didn't want to fall for her, you wouldn't call her every week."

"_She_ calls _me_," Dean replied, giving Aurora a look when she said, 'bullshit', "and for your information right after this hunt she's going straight back home and I'm not following her."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "You know, I understand that you hunters all think you have to push each other away to keep each other safe, but don't you think it's a little refreshing to find someone who understands that and yet keeps you close? I fought to keep Sam and I'm going to _keep_ fighting for him because he deserves that, and so do I—you don't _have_ to be alone, forever Dean."

"When did this become a chick flick?" Dean asked after a pause, taking in the words and mulling them over in his head. "I think we just had a moment."

"Get in the car, Slick." Aurora said with a laugh, getting into the passenger seat.

Dean nodded slowly and got into the driver's seat, sticking the key into the ignition and turning over the engine. They drove back to the motel and added to the pile of research as Sam pulled out the homemade EMF radar at the house and Lana glanced around the living room. Something was up and they intended to find out what it was—and Lana also had all sorts of questions for Sam.

"So…is the real reason I can't be on Ror's team the fact that, oh, I dunno—I'm all half demon and she doesn't know that yet?" Lana asked Sam as she looked at the dusty bookshelf.

Sam glanced at her. "Well you're not exactly ready to be hunting without Dean or I right there to stop you from using your powers, now are you."

"Whatever, Sammy—I'm in _complete_ control." Lana replied, turning around quickly at a sudden noise and moving one of the books off of the bookshelf in the direction of a cat, frowning and looking at Sam. "Okay, that doesn't count."

"What was the cat going to do, Lan? Eat your face?" Sam asked her, shaking his head and then laughing harder when she hit his shoulder. "I think you've just proven my point."

"Fine, fine—I'm not ready to be paired up with Ror, but sooner or later you have to tell her. I tried and then you and Dean stopped me." Lana reminded him, heading over to the gray cat hiding, picking it up and trying to calm it down. "You guys think she's more fragile than she really is, you know? She knows about demons now and she knows me well enough to know that I'm one of the good guys…why can't we just tell her?"

Sam took a deep breath. "After what that last hunter said about half-breeds, I just really don't think we should."

Lana nodded and snuggled the cat with her face, setting it down and heading into the kitchen to get it some food. He was going to have to leave this place eventually, and as she watched him eat and stroked her his fur, she took a deep breath and thought Sam's words over in her head. She understood that Aurora was weary of the supernatural enough as it was and that hunters from the boys' past coming along and saying half-breeds were dangerous and so obviously using everyone had its merit, but at the same time Aurora Sinclair was her own person.

The first time Lana and Aurora had met, it was sheer coincidence. Lana had been on a hunt and Aurora was on a mission and they met in a café—the boys weren't even there. Lana was taking care of her own business in Kansas, and Aurora needed a bite to eat and place to think and they just happened to be at booths right next to each other with the same flirtatious waiter. One joke and two snide remarks later, Lana had joined Aurora at the table and they'd started talking about friends and yet somehow Sam's and Dean's names hadn't come up. Aurora and Sam hadn't started dating yet and Dean and Lana were still in a state of flirting and so neither of them really saw the need to divulge that information to a stranger.

However, the two ended up meeting again in the company of Sam and Dean and when the boys learned that they'd already met, things almost seemed…easier. Eventually Aurora was brought into the world of hunting—not entirely in a way that Sam wanted her to be brought in either—and she and Lana instantly found themselves bonding and even sometimes taking a side against the boys. It was one of the many reasons why Lana just wanted to come clean even though she understood where Sam was coming from because to be honest at this point even _she_ believed that half-breeds were dangerous judging by the things she was capable of—she was just lucky enough to have the mother she had looking out for her and protecting her.

"Okay, we _have_ to tell her." Lana said as she went back into the living room and she sighed as she saw Sam's face. "Nothing?"

Sam looked up at her and then stood up. "Nothing—I'm not picking up any EMF at all."

"Awesome…oh, and we _have_ to tell Aurora what I am, all right?" Lana told Sam softly. "I know it'll freak her out, but the longer we wait, the more upset she'll be later and Dean will give us Hell if we make Aurora upset and closed off."

"So is this about Ror…or about upsetting Dean?" Sam asked her as they packed up to head back to the motel room.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please—I care more about Aurora's happiness than Dean's. I mean I care about his, but, we're not serious remember? It was his choice and I'm respecting that choice, one hunter to another."

"It never bothers you that he never follows you back home?" Sam asked her, shaking his head as she did. "Wow…I can't imagine Aurora ever just up and leaving."

"Because you love her." Lana said, leaning against her friend and shrugging a little. "It's actually really cute. I mean, the way that one other person's body seems to just fit against yours, and the way they seem to know what you're thinking before you do—you and Ror seem to finish each other's thoughts without being vomit inducing and yet somehow you still surprise each other."

Sam laughed a little and nodded, rolling his eyes a bit and heading back to the motel with her. The two of them had bonded rather fast and become best friends in hardly any time at all and it was nice to be able to spend time together without anyone else. At the same time, Sam wanted to get this hunt over with as soon as possible and Lana really didn't mind going home so their chat would have to be cut short.

"I mean you still want 'normal' someday, don't you?" Lana asked as they got to the motel. "You still want to quit all this someday and settle down and be 'normal'?"

Sam looked at her as her phone rang. "Jen?"

"Who else would call me?" Lana asked and then she took a deep breath. "I just hope this doesn't meant that she's in trouble."

**Note: That was kind of a cute little fluffy chapter. Next chapter has another hunt, some fluff, and the beginning of some angst. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. The Other Side

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm just having as much fun with this story as I want to, and yet I'm still trying to keep characters in character.**

**That being said, this chapter is for Becca because I love her, and I want to make her week better—I love you, honey!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Aurora was really excited to finally meet the famous Jennifer Delkan that she had heard about over and over again. She smiled brightly when Jen opened up the door to the four hunters on her doorstep, and then she and Lana started squealing and jumping up and down and hugging each other, Dean sticking his finger in his ear and making a scrunched up face like he was in physical pain. Sam squeezed the hand of Aurora's that he had been handing and then when Jen focused attention on the rest of them, she looked straight at Aurora and opened her mouth to speak, Sam cutting in before Jen could even make a sound, and it made Lana beam.

"This is my girlfriend, Aurora." Sam introduced, Jen nodding. "Aurora, this is Jen."

Aurora reached out her free hand to Jen and shook it firmly. "Aurora—like the Disney princess only I'm not as fragile or susceptible to mind control and I don't lay around all day sleeping, waiting to be rescued."

"I already adore her." Jen said happily, hugging Aurora and then setting in to hug Sam and then looking at Dean and crossing her arms over her chest. "You drove here mighty fast, Mister."

"Maybe I was trying to get here to save your ass." Dean responded with a nonchalant shrug and throwing that grin of his into the mix. "Are you going to let us in?"

Lana laughed a little and shrugged. "You can leave him on the doorstep if you want."

"I like that idea!" Jen exclaimed, snapping and pointing at her, her face lighting up like an epiphany had hit her.

Everyone laughed—even Dean—and as they walked into Jen's house, her waving them in as she turned to go farther into the house, Aurora clearly noticed the baby bump. She smiled a little at the happy blonde who was somehow able to have a family _and_ hunt at the same time, and she smiled at the attractive brunette man in the kitchen that Lana ran for, him hugging her close and kissing her forehead. This was Lana's extended family pretty much, and Aurora admired the tight bonds.

"Aurora, this is Kevin—you can call him my husband if you want." Jen said shrugging, stealing a carrot out of a bowl on the counter near Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Ignore my wife—she only _thinks_ she's funny."

"You guys have a lovely home." Aurora told him, accepting the hug and realizing that sans Jen hugging Dean, everyone here seemed to hug everyone else and she was all right with that.

"Thank you, Aurora." Kevin told her brightly. "Jen has all of the research in the living room, and I'll have dinner ready in about an hour, so be ready for a break."

"I'm _always_ up for a break." Lana said, snatching the bowl of carrots and heading towards the living room.

Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes. "There's some beer in the fridge if you guys want. Good luck if you want vegetables—Lana is going to eat them _all_ if she has any say in the matter. I dunno what's with her and carrots, but she eats them like candy."

"And Nibblers—the honey mustard ones. God, she can go through a whole bag of them by herself during a movie." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Hey! They're not like _giant_ bags, you know!" Lana called from the living room.

"Close enough!" Dean replied back, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and then looking at Aurora. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

Aurora smiled a little and watched him go into the living room, turning back to Kevin as he began to talk again, stopping as Lana giggled from the other room. The four in the kitchen smiled and nodded a little, aware that when they had time alone, Dean pulled out the PDA and cute, flirty banter, and they wanted Lana and Dean to be happy so the giggling was a good sign. Then Aurora focused on Kevin again, Jen handing Sam and Aurora some sparkling cider and then sipping some herself, one of her hands on her back supporting herself.

"Dean's right, you know—make yourself at home." Kevin told Aurora as he sampled his marinara sauce. "Help yourself to anything you want."

Aurora smiled at him. "Thank you guys…I really appreciate the hospitality."

Jen smiled at her and nodded, Aurora sipping her cider and then heading out into the living room with Lana and Dean, Jen smiling at Sam and nodding approvingly.

"She's perfect for you." Jen said, resting her hand on Sam's shoulder and making eye contact. "You keep that girl happy and safe."

Sam kissed Jen's forehead. "Always."

"Perfect—now take this to Lan and don't tell her I had any of it." Jen told Sam, and he rolled his eyes but did as he was told, holding the glass out to Lana.

"Jen! I don't want your baby rabies!" Lana called into the kitchen, taking the glass from Sam and sipping the cider and looking at the information in her hands. "Have you taken witches into account?"

Sam laughed a little and shook his head as Jen came out and explained that the deaths didn't fit a witch pattern. There was no motive and no traces of hex bags, and yet Lana felt like it was a witch and everyone seemed to take her word on it except for Aurora. Aurora thought it was very clearly a demon killing randomly to get their jollies off, and Lana gave Sam a look, wanting to spill it to her right then and there, but Sam shook his head—if they were really going to tell her, now was really _not_ the time.

"I'm going to check on the food and then we can go search the warehouse for sulfur or EMF." Lana said, kissing Dean swiftly and getting up off of the couch.

Dean made a face. "Oh, come on! I don't want your baby rabies!"

"Relax, Champ," Lana said, stopping at the doorway in between the kitchen and the living room, "you can only pass that between people you're procreating with."

"So does Kevin know that you're Jen's baby daddy?" Dean asked Lana with a chuckle.

"Well duh." Lana responded, winking and then leaving the room.

Aurora laughed a little and then excused herself to go to the bathroom, pausing as she entered the hallway near the bathroom, Jen and Lana talking in the room just past the bathroom. She didn't want to spy on their conversation so she just kept going, but the words that she heard as she crossed over the bathroom threshold made her stop dead in her tracks.

"So you haven't told Aurora that you're part demon yet?" Jen asked Lana, running her fingers through her hair and shaking her head as Lana verbally responded, 'no'. "She seems like she can take care of herself—she can handle the truth."

Lana nodded as Aurora swallowed. "Yeah, I just…Sam wants to wait for the perfect moment to tell her and I'm respecting his wishes."

**Note: I loved this chapter, and it set up the angst—the hunt will be next chapter, I just wanted fluff in here to brighten Becca's mood. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. The Bond

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okies, so I'm kind of excited about this chapter.**

**A lot happens, there are lots of emotions, and there's a confrontation.**

**This chapter is also for Becca because she's wonderful, I love her, and she inspires me always.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

On the one hand, Aurora understood that Sam wanted to protect her—he always did and she knew that no matter what happened he always would—but on the other hand, Sam should have known by now how much Aurora needed his _honestly_. She didn't believe that relationships could exist _without _honesty, and the fact that all of them were in on this secret and she wasn't? It made her really unhappy.

"What do I do now?" Aurora asked her reflection in the mirror.

She took a deep breath and then finished up her business, glancing at herself in the mirror and then readying herself to go back to the others. Even though she wanted to just come out and ask them what was up, she didn't want to start anything in Jen's and Kevin's home. Once they all split up to do more research and snoop around the crime scene, she could ask them what was up…but that didn't mean that _they_ couldn't bring it all up.

Lana looked up as Aurora made her way into the living room and held up a piece of paper, smiling at her. Aurora managed to put a smile on her face and then entered the room slowly, Sam noting that something was up, but not knowing what that something was. Then Lana set in to explaining the plan she'd come up with and Dean and Sam both shot her looks—what was she _thinking_?

"So Aurora and I will check out the warehouse, and you guys are going to check out the victim's home." Lana said standing up.

Before anyone could say anything, Aurora jumped in, "I like that idea."

"It would be better if we paired off in our normal pair offs—Lana and me, and Dean and Ror." Sam said quickly, Dean nodding in agreement.

"I like changing things up," Aurora responded with a shrug, looking directly at Sam. "Unless…there's some reason _why_ Lana and I shouldn't pair off…"

Sam looked at her. "Um…no…no, uh…I just…be careful."

There it was—Sam had just lied to her face and Aurora felt like blowing her top right then and there, but Dean was grabbing his jacket. He wanted to get this hunt over with and actually get to sleep in a bed that night and Aurora didn't want to take that away from him, no matter how upset she was about what was going down. Not to mention she was feeling mixed feelings about being alone with Lana—all the trust she had for her was kind of teetering on this very fine line.

Aurora had always thought that Lana had her back and though she still firmly believed that, she felt like Lana not telling her ruined things. She was more upset with Sam and Dean because she'd known them longer and felt like part of their little dysfunctional hunting family, but Lana was her friend…Lana and she had been bonding. Why would Lana lie about something as important as this to the person she called her friend?

"Here's your jacket, Ror." Lana told her with a smile, Aurora accepting her coat and Lana fixing her hair as she pulled her own on. "Let's go."

Aurora nodded and followed her out, watching Dean kiss the top of Lana's head while trying to make it look like he wasn't, and then she followed Lana into the warehouse. She was done though. She wanted answers…she wanted them now.

"I heard you and Jen." Aurora said as Lana moved the EMF radar along the wall.

Lana stopped and nodded slowly, turning towards her. "I assume you're pissed."

"Yes…yes I _am_ pissed." Aurora admitted nodding. "Why wouldn't you tell me something that important? Why were you _all_ leaving me out? I mean Jen _just_ met me and _she_ wanted you to tell me!"

"I wanted to tell you to, but it's a sensitive topic!" Lana replied, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No…no, I'm not going to make excuses. Look, I'm half demon, okay? I can pop in and out of places, I can move things with my mind—I'm like that Jesse kid we ran into only stronger. I'm not going to hurt you, Ror."

Aurora ran her fingers through her hair. "I just…how do I trust you again?"

"I don't know." Lana said sadly.

The two slipped into an uncomfortable silence before they heard a noise, Lana instinctively stepping closer to Aurora to protect her. They weren't finding any residue of a ghost, but at the same time, they weren't expecting anyone to be there and the noise was disconcerting. Still, Aurora smiled a little when she realized that Lana's first instinct was simply to protect her—it made it a little harder to be mad at her, but she was still mad…just thankful.

"You okay?" Lana asked her.

Aurora laughed a little. "I'm fine, really—nothing actually happened."

"I know, but…it's not just the noise that I was asking about." Lana told him softly.

"I know…" Aurora responded with a nod.

The two shared a small, sad smile and nodded, leaving the warehouse and then heading back to Jen's and Kevin's home. They both knew that they needed to explain that they hadn't found EMF _or_ sulfur, and then they'd have to figure out with the boys what was really going on so that Jen didn't have to fight anything—Kevin either. The two of them were still involved with hunting, but with Jen's pregnancy they simply passed along the hunts to Lana, who actually enjoyed them.

Once upon a time, Lana had _wanted_ a normal life…but she knew once she grew into her powers that it would never happen. Hunting was just part of who she was and even though she _wanted_ a life with Dean now that things seemed to be at least a _little_ past just flirting, she was pretty realistic. Things would happen as they happened, and right now her priority was finding this monster and then trying to settle back down into life as best she could before the next hunt…deal with Dean being away as she always did.

"Mind if _I_ yell at the boys?" Aurora asked Lana as they headed back to Jen's.

Lana smiled a little. "I don't mind—honestly watching you rip them a new one would be kind of a highlight for me. We all should have told you sooner and though I know you're still mad, it's nice to know that we're at least already mending."

"Yeah…I'm still mad, but how do I phase out the estrogen friend I've gotten so used to?" Aurora asked her, rolling her eyes when Lana laughed loudly and nodded at her.

"I'm glad you know, you know…" Lana told her as they slipped back into silence, Aurora looking at her and cocking her head to one side. "I really hate keeping this secret from the people that I care the most about. Mostly, I was afraid that you'd run off like Dean did when _he_ found out."

"Dean's a gigantic idiot." Aurora told her, and then laughed a little and nodded so that Lana could finish.

Lana smiled at her. "Yeah, I know _that_ much, I just…Sam and Jen are the only people outside of my family that got it. Sam took off with Dean, but that was only to talk him into coming back, which I was thankful for. Everyone else that found out had to find their way around to it, and some people promised not to tell and then dropped out of contact with me. I didn't want that to happen with you so I just agreed with Sam to wait until he found the best way to tell you—he knows you better than me."

"At least longer…" Aurora admitted.

She couldn't help but feel like she understood, but it didn't stop her from being mad that she had been on the outside. Sam and Dean were always talking about how they had to know their partners inside and out just in case possession happened, or they ran into a shapeshifter—so why was it that they had kept her in the dark about Lana? Why hadn't Lana ignored the boys and told her even with her fear? It was _her_ secret, _not_ the boys'.

"I get why you did it, okay?" Aurora told her, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "I just wish you had thought enough of me to tell me."

Lana nodded slowly. "I deserve that…but for the record you're one of my best friends, Ror—and I trust you."

"Stop sucking up, I still love you." Aurora teased, and hugged Lana to her, feeling like she could do this…they would find a way to patch up this friendship.

"Love you too, Ror." Lana replied as she pulled back. "Now lets go yell at some boys."

**Note: So there you go! Next chapter is kind of comedic with a fun baddie and I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Confronting the Boys

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here is the next chapter and I hope that you guys will enjoy it!**

**It's dedicated to Becca, and there's a big bad that shows up at the end that has a bigger part next chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I hope you're both around." Lana said when she entered her house, seeing Dean eating food while his feet were up on her coffee table, an open beer on a coaster. "And thank God you used a coaster because had you not, I'd be punishing you right now."

Dean winked at her. "Punishment, huh? I could be into that."

"You are such a Perv, Dean Winchester." Aurora told him as she followed Lana into the house and went to take her coat off.

"It's one of my best qualities." Dean responded with a soft shrug, Sam entering the Living Room from the kitchen.

"You guys are back early…no hunt?" Sam asked them.

"There was at least no EMF." Aurora responded and then held her hand up when Sam and Dean both started to ask some more questions. "Lana is on it, thinking it's a witch hunt—literally—and I have a bone to pick with you two."

Sam opened his mouth to say something and then shut it pretty quickly, nodding slowly and looking down at the floor. Dean got his feet off of Lana's coffee table and sat up straight on the couch, knowing that something was coming. Lana and Aurora had gone off together and it was pretty obvious that she knew considering the looks on both of their faces.

"She tell you?" Dean asked calmly.

Aurora looked at him. "Actually, I heard Jen and Lana talking about how Sam said he wanted to find the best way to tell me. How about just _telling_ me, Sam?"

Sam looked up at Aurora, her eyes burning into him as they made direct eye contact. He could tell that she was more disappointed than mad, but she was mad—he'd been _lying_ to her and that was one of her pet peeves. She needed to know that she could _trust_ him and right then she really just couldn't and that hurt him…but he'd brought it on himself.

"I think this is really between you two, so Lana and I are just going to go upstairs now and hide out in her room until you're done." Dean said, moving to stand up.

"Dean, no," Lana told him, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Now would be a great time for you to shut up."

Dean nodded slowly and stayed seated, looking between Sam and Aurora, everyone waiting for Sam to speak. He knew that he had to apologize, and he knew that he couldn't make any excuses—he just didn't know how to _make this better_. He'd been lying to the woman that he loved and he knew that he couldn't just snap his fingers and make that go away even if he wanted to.

"There was no excuse for lying to you, Ror," Sam managed, shaking his head and running his hands along his legs. "I was scared that it might be one more thing to make you question being with us and I didn't want that to happen…but that's no excuse."

Aurora took a deep breath. "I just hate that I was left out. It's not that I don't understand _why_ you guys thought you had to hide it—it's that you guys _did_ hide it. I mean aren't I part of this too? Isn't knowing about Lana's heritage important for _me_ to know? I took so much on faith finding out about you guys and I've been sticking by you and you guys have been _lying_ to me."

"I know, Ror, and I'm sorry." Sam said, getting up and crossing over to her.

Aurora nodded slowly. "I know you are…but I really just need to be mad right now, all right?"

"Yeah…I get that." Sam responded, nodding sadly.

"I put yours and Sam's duffles in the guest room down the hall…but by all means if you want, he can sleep on the couch." Lana told her, smiling a little when Aurora smiled a little. "I'm going to order some pizza and uh…we'll all figure it out, I promise."

"Do _I_ have to sleep on the couch?" Dean asked suddenly, everyone shooting him looks which made him sigh. "Look, I'm sorry I lied too, okay? I hated the idea of keeping Ror out of the loop but I ran okay? Lana told me and I ran like an idiot and I couldn't stand to see someone else she cared about run…so I lied. I apologize."

Lana smiled a little. "That's kind of sweet—but wrong."

"Pizza sounds good, Lan." Aurora admitted, heading back to the guest room.

Lana nodded and went to order the pizza, Sam and Dean looking at each other when they were left alone in the living room. They both knew they had to make things better but they didn't know how—Aurora wanted her space and Lana was trying to keep everyone from making jokes because this was serious. They all had to prove to Aurora that she was important to them and that she could trust them and that was going to take some work.

"Go hold her at least." Dean said finally, sighing loudly. "And so help me God if you tell anyone that I was helpful in a slightly mushy way, I will kill you."

Sam laughed a little. "Deny, deny, deny, huh? Are we _really_ going to leave again, Dean? You don't have to, you know."

"Sammy, please don't start this again." Dean told him, shaking his head. "Aurora needs to go back to her job, Lana has a life here, and you and I are hunters. Lana knows that sometimes I have to leave."

"But why? You can't stay with her until you catch wind of another hunt? You can't give up and try this?" Sam asked him.

Lana smiled a little as she walked back into the room. "He's a hunter, Sam, and so are you—it's okay, I get it. I come from a line of hunters myself, so give me a little credit here."

"She's a big girl, Sammy." Dean added, he and Lana both feeling a little bittersweet about their collective answers.

"All right, all right, I get it." Sam said, holding his hands up in the air in surrender. "I'm going to go and hold my girlfriend."

Lana nodded and then handed Dean the pizza coupons, asking him to pick a pizza so that the moment wasn't awkward, Sam walking into the guest room. Aurora looked up at him as she sat on the end of the bed, and smiled a little when Sam sat down next to her without a word. He was trying to let her be mad while _still_ wanting to be there for her and she welcomed the company, mad or not. She rested her head on him and he started to stroke her hair, holding her close to him while Dean followed Lana into the kitchen.

"You were being _way_ too understanding back there." Dean told Lana after she finished ordering the pizza and started making coffee, night-time or not.

Lana shrugged a little as the coffee maker percolated. "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You didn't have any kind of banter with me at all…" Dean said slowly, stepping up to Lana so that when she turned around she was stuck in between him and the counter. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"No, because _some_ people don't really like to get into the whole realm of feelings." Lana responded, pushing on his chest a moment and then sighing when Dean didn't even budge. "What, Dean?"

The question was soft and tired and Dean felt bad—he felt like he had been wrong and Lana really _did_ want him to stay. Was she that attached to him? He had been afraid of that because if they were _both_ getting attached to each other then it was going to be harder and harder to leave _every_ time. Dean had been raised to be a hunter and he wanted to do that…didn't he? It was a way for him and Sam to bond…

"Just tell me to stay." Dean told her softly. "If that's what you want, then just say it, Lanni."

Lana shook her head slowly, looking at her hands resting on his chest. "I'm not going to do that, Dean."

"Why not?" Dean asked her.

"Because then I'd be being selfish." Lana responded with a soft shrug, looking up into his eyes. "With everything you do for other people, I can't be selfish."

Dean nodded slowly and decided to just kiss her, not wanting her to know the disappointment that he was feeling right then. He knew that she knew he was feeling it because she could sense it, but she just kissed him back as Sam placed a kiss on Aurora's forehead, both of them lying on the covers of the bed in the guest room. Neither of them had really said anything, but Aurora needed to be held and Sam wasn't going anywhere because he wanted her to know that he was in this for the long haul and that he truly _was_ sorry about everything.

"I still love you, you know." Aurora whispered, running her fingers along his shirt.

Sam nodded slowly and kissed her head again. "Yeah, I know."

Aurora smiled a little and then went back to thinking as Sam ran his fingers through her hair, not even sensing the person just outside the house…watching them all.

**Note: Yepperz, a cliffhanger. Next chapter soon though, I promise. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. Hiding From Emotions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know it's been awhile—FanFiction was being mean and then I forgot to check and see if it was still being mean.**

**So here are four chapters of this and I kind of love them, so I hope that you guys do too, Becca especially, since this story is for her and she owns Aurora.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Say it," Dean breathed as his skin moved against Lana's, holding her close to him, trying to see if he could "trick" her during a nice morning lay.

Lana was too smart for that though, and shook her head. "I'm not going to say it."

"Lanni…please…" Dean tried, knowing he really didn't have it in him to argue with her anymore.

"Dean? Stop talking," Lana told him, pressing her lips to his.

Neither of them could really hold off their release that much longer and Lana didn't want to ruin it, Sam and Aurora already up and eating breakfast. They both looked at each other and laughed a little, Sam not completely forgiven, but Aurora was trying and had really loved that he'd held her all night just being there for her.

"Sounds to me like Dean really wants her to tell him something," Aurora said laughing. "Are they aware that we can hear them? Because it's kind of awkward."

Sam blushed another shade of red and nodded. "They're normally not so loud."

"Well when Dean wants something…" Aurora told Sam, laughing again to try and make the situation less awkward.

They didn't know what was going on with Lana and Dean, but they did know that the morning was already going to be incredibly awkward between everyone. Still, they worked on eating breakfast while Lana and Dean showered, Lana blushing a bit when she walked into the kitchen and Aurora was the first to speak. It was Aurora's way, and she was trying to hard to get back into the swing of joking around with her best friends.

"So…what does he want you to say?" Aurora asked Lana, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lana's hands flew up to cover her face. "Oh, God, you could hear us."

"You were kind of loud this morning, Lan…" Sam said with a nod. "I'm sure that will warrant a fist pump from my brother."

"You were right, Sammy," Dean announced as he entered the room, pumping his fist into the air. "Hear that, Lanni?"

"It's not funny, Dean Winchester!" Lana told him, facing him and shaking her head. "They could hear us!"

Dean chuckled as she shot him a look and then covered her face again, Dean pulling her to him in a fond embrace. Aurora watched closely and smiled at the look on Dean's face as Lana mumbled something about killing him and he just kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to let her go. Aurora just wished that the two would stop being stubborn because she thought that Dean deserved this—a chance to really love someone.

"So are we doing this hunt for Jen and Kevin today?" Sam asked, taking a deep breath.

Even though he agreed with Aurora, and on top of Dean's happiness, wanted Lana to have the man that she loved and wanted so badly, Sam knew the two and he wanted them to stop getting even closer. They kept hurting each other pretty bad whenever Lana let Dean leave, and Dean kept leaving and not looking back, and the deeper the feelings got, the harder it was every time. Aurora wanted them to get deeper though—Aurora wanted one of them to snap and realize they had to have the other one in their life…always.

"Yeah, we'll go see about this witch," Dean said nodding, stoking Lana's hair even as she pulled back from his chest and look at Sam.

Lana chewed on her bottom lip. "Would it be too much to ask for me to be paired up with Sam this time around? I could use his psychic awareness…"

Aurora made a face—Sam trying to tap into his psychic powers? One the one hand, yes, they were part of him, but his powers scared everyone…everyone but Lana. Lana had her fair share of them so Aurora knew that had to be part of it, but it worried her. What exactly was Lana up to and why did she need to use Sam?

"I…are you sure?" Aurora asked Lana cautiously.

Lana nodded as she smoothed down her jeans, taking a step back from Dean and instantly regretting it—she'd loved the feel of his fingers running through her hair and now he wasn't touching her at all. His arms had gone across his chest in a slightly hostile stance and now Lana felt like it was time to play the "pushing away and avoiding" game that the two played so often. She was kind of tired of it though…tired of watching him walk away.

"I know it's kind of a big plan, but I think it's our best option here—I could use the extra awareness. I'd be the only one to use any extra demon blood advantage, I promise." Lana said nodding, taking a deep breath and then looking at Dean. "Are you going to kiss you amazing morning 'goodbye', or just stand there in a huff?"

Dean rolled his eyes and gave her a look. "Yes, because I am just so frustrated right now."

"Dean? Stop talking." Lana told him, Aurora and Sam bursting out laughing, a grin breaking out across Dean's face.

It was all he needed though, leaning down and kissing Lana gently on the mouth, letting her deepen it even though Sam and Aurora were right there. Aurora whistled, Dean flipping her off and Sam protesting with a sound out of his throat. The scene just made Aurora laugh a little more though as Dean's free hand rested on Lana's hip and brought her a little closer to him.

"Careful, Dean—I'll break your finger." Aurora teased, laughing more when Lana reached up and pushed his hand down.

Lana pulled back and gave Dean a look. "I don't know why I love you. Stop being mean to Ror."

The words had slipped out before she could push them back in, and everyone in the kitchen suddenly froze. Dean's eyes roamed over Lana's face before they made eye contact, Dean wanting to ask her to repeat herself, but Lana was already looking away from him and saying the plan out loud to cover up what she said and Aurora and Sam definitely weren't going to call her on it. Lana would own up to it when _she_ wanted to, and not a second before.

"All right, let's split up then." Sam said, Lana nodding and then kissing Dean swiftly and then trying to exit the kitchen.

Dena reached out and took her hand, Aurora catching the sad look and nod between them before focusing on kissing Sam back when he captured her lips with his, he and Lana heading out the door, Sam telling Aurora that he loved her before he disappeared out the door. Aurora had said it back and then looked at Dean, nodding as he ran his hand down his face and then looked at her.

"So…we're going to go see if Jen and Kevin have any more information." Aurora announced, standing up and running her fingers through her hair.

Dean nodded slowly. "She loves me…"

"So it would seem, but I can't honestly see why." Aurora teased, laughing and then stopping when Dean just kind of looked at her. "Dean…is it really so hard to admit it back? I mean we all know that you love her too, and you don't have to give her up. She knows about our job and she accepts it too."

"She's a distraction if I say it." Dean said shaking his head. "She'll make me make a stupid mistake. What if it's between her and an innocent? I'd save her _every_ time."

Aurora nodded slowly. "Well…this isn't my decision to make Dean. Do you love her?"

"We made a deal, Lanni and me—the second one of us loved the other it was all over. We can't do this…it's hard enough as it is." Dean said shaking his head.

Aurora took a deep breath and decided that instead of refraining herself from speaking her mind, she was just going to let the words come out because she really needed Dean to understand. This wasn't just some distraction from hunting, or something he could use as an excuse to get out of hunting…this was _love_. Dean had something else to fight for, and he shouldn't just let go of it.

"Grow some balls and tell her how you feel." Aurora said shaking her head. "Stop punishing each other and just have the balls to say what you feel. Sam and I are working out just fine, aren't we?"

Dean looked at her. "He lied to you, Ror. He was trying to protect you and he made a stupid decision."

"He's human, Dean!" Aurora responded, still feeling a little pain at the mention of the lie. "Everyone makes mistakes, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be able to fall in love…we can't all hunt forever."

Taking a shot, Aurora continued.

"What did you want her to say?" Aurora asked Dean.

Dean took a deep breath, running his hand down his face and then making eye contact with Aurora. "I wanted her to tell me to stay."

**Note: And there you go! This one was kind of cute, and next chapter I **_**promise**_** has fighting and action in it—it's all hunt. Next three chapters soon, I'm doing something at the moment. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. Warning Signs

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**And here is a hunt chapter, dedicated to the beautiful Becca.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"You're an idiot." Sam told Lana, who just laughed and held her bleeding arm.

Lana shrugged a little bit, wincing slightly. "I appreciate the love in your voice when you said that, Sammy."

"You provoked a witch and then didn't follow through with your threat…idiot." Sam repeated, but he kissed the top of her head as they sat there, cocking his gun. "Can you sense her?"

"She's headed right for us—she knows where we are, you know." Lana told him, closing her eyes. "Just shoot for her head when I levitate her…are you ready?"

Sam nodded and did as Lana told him, but the witch was too quick and already had a force field up the moment she was no longer on her feet. That didn't bode well for Sam, and Aurora and Dean weren't having much more luck where they were either. Jen was doing a location spell for Lana, however, Kevin offering drinks to Aurora and Dean, who both turned them down.

"Can you go any faster?" Dean asked Jen, Aurora smacking him hard in the arm. "Um…ow!"

Aurora gave him a look. "Let her concentrate, you big goob."

"Goob?" Dean asked her. "Really? What are you, 5?"

"Shhh!" Jen said, shooting Dean a look too. "Do you want me to throw something at you? Because I will…"

Dean held his hands up in surrender as Kevin and Aurora laughed, Jen returning to the task at hand and then frowning when the stone she was holding landed on the map. Aurora didn't like the look on Jen's face and started to feel a little panicked just as Dean blurted out some more words. He was worried about Lana and his brother—Aurora was worried about her boyfriend and her best girl friend.

"What, Jen?" Dean asked her, the words harsh and full of worry.

Jen chewed on her lip. "One of them is wounded."

"Where are they?" Dean demanded, holding his hands up in surrender to apologize when Kevin's eyes snapped to him.

"The house up on Leeve's Hill," Jen told him, nodding at his urgency as he went for the door, Aurora hurrying after him. "Get there fast!"

Jen wished that there was something more that she could do, but in her current pregnant state she had to stay behind—she just hoped that Sam and Lana were all right.

"I'm kind of bleeding out." Lana said with a sigh, looking up at the witch as she tied Lana to the chair. "And I don't really enjoy being tied up, thanks."

Sam looked at Lana. "Yes, Lan, keep provoking her."

"Oh, shut-it, Sam." Lana responded, looking the witch in the eye. "What? You just going to kill us now? Doesn't really fit your MO, does it?"

"Who said I was going to kill _you_?" The witch asked her with a small laugh. "Him maybe, but I need you."

Lana shook her head. "I won't let you kill him…you know that, right?"

"You don't have the energy to protect him forever…" She said, trailing off, a look crossing her face. "This is a trap."

Lana knew that she shouldn't have smiled—Jen would have just now found them with the location spell, meaning that Aurora and Dean wouldn't be there quite yet…but they were close. Sam looked at the witch and then straight to Lana when the force field went up to protect him. There were tricks up Lana's sleeves that even Sam didn't completely understand and he suddenly started to feel so incredibly guilty.

This was who Lana was—this was what she was capable of…except none of them knew _exactly_ what she was capable of. If she continued down this path of practicing her powers, she could become someone that they didn't recognize anymore and Aurora deserved to have been in on that. She deserved to have a chance to also be able to keep her friend from going over the edge…what had Sam done? Lied to the woman that he loved? What had that accomplished? He hadn't been protecting her like he had thought.

"You really think we would have come to find you on our own?" Lana asked her, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. "Not so much…"

The witch glared at Lana, only to find herself shot in the back, hissing, but not dead, Aurora taking a shot too as Lana blinked. Lana was feeling rather lightheaded, and wondered how Dean and Aurora had gotten there so fast…maybe they were closer than Lana had anticipated. All she knew was that she really wanted to be stitched up and bandaged and have a good nap. Damn Dean for wasting their energy that morning!

"I'm not the only one," the witch told them ominously, laughing, some blood coming out of her mouth. "There are more."

Lana looked at her. "Where?"

"Everywhere…" she responded before refusing to say anything else.

"Right…very helpful." Aurora said, hurrying to untie Sam. "Way to start the party without us."

Sam nodded slowly, feeling a bit guilty. "It was a really good plan, we couldn't waste it, Ror."

"I know…Lana likes to play the bait card." Aurora nodded with a small laugh. "Dean and I knew exactly what was up the moment he stopped dwelling. You two were going to go and 'check out the warehouse'? Rouse. In fact you didn't even go to the warehouse."

"You're an idiot," Dean whispered to Lana as he untied her.

Lana just laughed a little and then stopped laughing when Dean cupped her face with both hands and looked her in the eye. She smiled a little bit when he kissed her and then pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, Sam pulling Aurora onto his lap for the show. They both knew what was coming, and it was kind of sweet to watch, though they both knew they wanted to be able to spend a little more one on one time with each other—maybe that night since Dean and Lana would so obviously be enjoying this new relationship stance.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, without telling me the _whole_ plan first." Dean told her sternly.

Lana laughed a little and smiled. "Well, someone loves me too."

"Way to not even try to take it back." Dean joked, smiling slightly.

"I don't want to take it back," Lana said shrugging.

Dean smiled and nodded, kissing Lana back when she kissed him, and then frowning when she pushed him off a little. At first he thought that she was going to decide to take it back, but she actually didn't look so good, and when she moved her right arm she cringed.

"I'm kind of feeling like I'm going to pass out…" Lana said nodding slowly.

Dean swooped her up into his arms and nodded, carrying her out of the house, Aurora looking at Sam as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She just wanted things to all go back to normal because she missed it. Aurora missed all of the dynamics that they all had had back before they had decided to keep this big Lana secret from her…everything was better before.

"I'm so sorry, Ror—I was so wrong." Sam said, shaking his head, surprised when Aurora kissed him gently. "I was wrong."

Aurora nodded slowly. "I love you, Sam Winchester. Just remember that, okay? I love you."

Sam smiled a little and slid his fingers into her hair, cradling her head and pulling her in for a loving kiss, nipping at her bottom lip gently, smiling at the sound that escaped her lips. They still had it, Sam just needed to start being more honest with her and keeping her in the loop because it was better that way. Aurora was part of his family, and you just didn't lie to your family.

"I love you so much," Sam whispered to her, his lips brushing across hers as he spoke.

Aurora nodded. "Yeah, I know…lets have a date night. I want to fix things."

"Date night it is." Sam said with a grin on his face. "I could never refuse you. But, um…lets keep an eye out on Lana, all right? Don't freak out, I'm just worried is all."

**Note: Dun, dun, dun—cute/fluffy chapter next with a cliffhanger. Feedback is always appreciated! Two more chapters tonight.**


	8. Falling Apart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It has been ages, I know, but I am back and I have chapters for you guys if you're even still around, okay?**

**Becca, darling, this is for you. ^.^**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xx

Lana was feeling like she had everything under control even though there was this thing about her bleeding everywhere. The thing about that, though, is that no matter how badly she ever got hurt, Lana had always healed rather quickly and now that she was more in tune with her 'abilities', she could control it and heal faster even if she wanted to. She knew that Sam and Dean were worried about that—Sam more so than Dean—but she wasn't feeling worried about it. It was just part of who she was and she hadn't chosen to be like this, it was thrust upon her.

Her mother had chosen to have her and while Lana still couldn't wrap her head around that, she had been raised to be 'good' and do the right thing. So, she made sure that she was always helping people and vanquishing 'evil' and that alone made her feel better, so why not use her 'powers'? They had been bestowed on her through blood, and she felt as though if she didn't use them…it was just suppressing something that she would much rather be in control of.

"Remember when I told you that I wouldn't ask you to stay?" Lana asked Dean slowly.

He looked at her as he pulled his shirt off and paused. "Yeah…"

"It wasn't just because I would be being selfish," Lana admitted with a heavy sigh. "Ugh, we had a deal, okay? We had a deal that if either of us fell in love, then we were just done. I said it and I meant it, so isn't it done? I mean _you're_ the one that made _me_ promise."

"You said you couldn't keep that promise," Dean reminded her, pointing at her as he sat on the edge of her bed, watching her heal herself.

"Because I already had feelings for you," Lana said dismally, catching that look in his eyes as he watched her.

Dean nodded at her words. "Well, I'm still expecting you not to keep the promise."

Lana took a deep breath and looked at Dean, trying to process what it was that he had just said because he'd admitted to _wanting_ her to break the promise all along. That meant that he had had feelings for her too at the time when he'd made her swear and she smiled a little bit as she touched her healed up arm and then sat down next to him. For a moment they sat in silence as she smiled at him, Dean smiling back because it seemed to her that this needed to be handled _without_ a mushy moment.

Sometimes, catching Dean in a moment like this meant making him admit to all sorts of things, but Lana didn't want to back him up into a wall to hear 'I love you' come out of his mouth. He proved that he loved her with the little things that he did and by how much he wanted to hear her ask him to stay, but that terrified her. She was so afraid that he'd tell her 'no', that she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth no matter how desperately she wanted to say them.

"I want to tell Ror everything," Lana explained slowly, letting him know that she had heard him without making him say anything sappy. "About my mother and my father and all of it—there shouldn't be any secrets between the four of us, okay?"

Dean nodded slowly, reaching out to stroke her hair. "That includes telling me when you're about to do something stupid like hunting a witch with my brother without telling Ror and I so we can save your asses."

"Trust me…if that had been the witch we were after, then I wouldn't want either of you there," Lana admitted, chewing on her bottom lip. "In fact without proper training, I don't even want Sam there with me."

While Dean looked at Lana with a look of disbelief on his face, Sam had pulled Aurora on top of him, kissing her as he did so. She laughed a little against his mouth, moaning gently as he nipped at her lips with his teeth, fingers tangled in her hair. Sure, she was still feeling a bit upset with them all for lying, but this was Sam Winchester and she was in love with him. He wanted to try and show her that he still loved her and she knew he had thought that he was protecting her, so she was alright with this.

She smiled as he ran his hands up and down her, glad to be in Lana's home—even though it was still a guest room—because it wasn't like a motel room. The walls weren't as thin and they had more privacy, and honestly Lana and Dean would be happy to know that the two were patching things up and would let them be. Kissing down his jaw to his neck, Aurora let her teeth catch his skin and smiled as a gargled moan rumbled out.

"_PROPER TRAINING?!_" Dean thundered.

Normally, Dean took a little bit more time getting to the yelling, especially with Lana, but this was just ridiculous and he was angry. He didn't _want_ to be left out of this and he didn't _want_ to have Lana train Sam to do _anything_ because if that meant demon blood, then he was out of this. There was no way that he could be on board with that, and his loud words hit Sam's and Aurora's ears as Aurora went to take her shirt off. They paused for a moment, but Aurora just shrugged and shook it off.

"It's fine," she said gently, assuming Lana had just pushed a joke too far with him about him needing better training about something.

Sam nodded and smiled as Aurora pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. "You're probably right…and my God, you're beautiful."

"_DON'T YELL AT ME!_" Lana yelled back at him.

"_I AM GOING TO YELL ABOUT THIS BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT! THERE WILL BE NO INGESTING DEMON BLOOD!_"

"_I DON'T __**NEED**__ TO DO THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!_"

"_NO, BUT __**SAM**__ WOULD AND I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!_"

"_OH MY GOD, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER LET HIM DO THAT?! DO YOU NOT KNOW ME AT ALL, DEAN?!_"

"_APPARENTLY NOT!_"

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, not everything is fine."

Aurora opened up her mouth to say something, but she and Sam heard the doors slam and that made them get out of the bed even if it was reluctantly. There was a loud clash of pots and pans in the kitchen and they both looked at each other and sighed because it seemed like they needed to split up here. Someone had to talk to Lana and calm her down and someone had to talk to Dean and calm _him_ down…and Sam and Aurora wanted to know what was going on here.

Demon blood had been brought up and that couldn't just be swept under the table.

"I'll take Lana," Sam said taking a deep breath.

Aurora raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you take your brother instead?"

"He's more likely to talk to you about sappy stuff," Sam admitted, shrugging. "Would _you_ rather talk to Lana?"

"Um, if she wants to shove demon blood down your throat potentially, then yes," Aurora told him as she gave him a look.

Sam huffed at her. "Lana would _never_ ask me to do that."

"Fine…then you don't mind me talking to her," Aurora said heading for the bedroom door. "I'll meet you back here and maybe we'll finish what we started."

"Maybe," Sam agreed, both a little tweaked at each other.

Demon blood was a really sore subject with all of them, and so Sam went into the bedroom, trying to smile at Dean as he sat there on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He was upset because he'd yelled at Lana for something she wasn't actually insinuating and he _knew_ he was wrong. At the same time, this had been a trying day for him and he was stressed out…that was still no reason to take it out on the girl that he loved, and he knew that too.

"Lan would _never_ ask me to drink demon blood," Sam told Dean.

"Yeah, I know," Dean admitted as he sniffled. "God, I'm fucking up with her left and right, aren't I?"

Lana looked at Aurora coming into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "I would _never_ ask Sam to drink demon blood."

"Honestly?" Aurora asked her, leaning on the counter. "I _know_ that, I just don't know that you wouldn't ask him to hone his psychic part I'd rather he didn't mess with."

"Sadly, you've got me there," Lana told her, tears in her eyes. "I don't even want him too, Ror. I just want to have a handle on this and do it all myself, but I need help and Sam and I are the only ones that can protect you and Dean."

Neither Sam nor Aurora had expected Dean or Lana to start crying, Sam especially caught off guard because Dean normally held himself together better this. Somehow, with thinking Lana was dead and then accusing her of something this horrible and having Lana tell him she loved him without saying it directly, Dean had been run ragged. He now had no other outlet and kept his head in hands, not wanting Sam to see him like this, and Sam just sat there with him to comfort him, both of them sitting in a comfortable silence as Dean got himself composed.

Aurora, on the other hand, pulled Lana to her and let her cry, stroking her hair and holding her close like friends do. Angry as she was, she knew Lana well enough by now to know that Lana put the boys and even _her_ first, and for that Aurora honestly couldn't fault her. She just wanted to be in the loop and so when Lana started spouting off all sorts of secrets, Aurora wasn't sure what to say, but she listened to her and nodded when Lana blew her nose in a tissue and kept explaining.

What Aurora hadn't been expecting…was for the yellow eyed demon to be Lana's biological father.

**Note: LOTS of witch stuff next chapter, which I will get up tomorrow. I'm trying to update a lot as the big move is this weekend and I want things up before I'm without Internet for a couple of days. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
